Righting the wrongs - Greenlit
by zippizappi
Summary: "You wanna make a baby?" My version of how baby Rivers may have been made in 7x20. One-shot, rated M!


_Just like many of you out there, I wasn't quite satisfied with the way Hanna and Caleb's story was evolving in the final episode. This is my version of what I would have liked to see._

 **Righting the wrongs**

Hanna stood in front of the mirror cabinet in her bathroom, brooding. Supporting herself on the cool rim of the sink with both hands, she was staring at the blurry image of her own face in the completely fogged up mirror. Her gaze was unwavering, though the tears pooling underneath her eyes made her blink almost permanently.

She didn't even notice that she couldn't see herself clearly right now. And it wouldn't have made a difference whether the blurry shape in the mirror came from the steaming hot shower she had just taken, or from the sting of the tears she kept shedding, now distinguishable on her face as the remaining droplets of soapy water had been wiped away and dried off.

With one purposeful movement, she brought her lower arm to the cabinet and wiped the steam off. As soon as she caught a glimpse of her unfiltered self, she stepped back terrified.

 _This is what her life had come down to? Secretly crying in the shower?_

She thought about the reason that had brought her to tears just now. The realization that the two people she considered the most important in her life, whose opinions she had always valued above anyone else's had been criticizing her decision to be a good friend for Mona, thereby discrediting her as a good judge of character, had hit home.

Taking another step backwards, she was able to see more of herself in the mirror. Her eyes traveled downward, over the shape of her naked breasts all the way down to her flat belly.

A new gush of tears came streaming down her face and she quickly grabbed her towel lying on the vanity in front of her to wipe them off.

 _Eight months_ , she thought to herself. _It has been eight fucking long months_. Countless times she and Caleb had had sex, countless times he had happily complied, even after long days of work.

Yet, she still wasn't pregnant.

Right at this moment, her anguish over the constant stories from Alison and Emily about unwanted teenage pregnancies at their school was almost too much to bear and made her eyes prick even more.

She didn't even have to ask herself why it was taking them so long to get pregnant. Her gynecologist had been pretty clear about it. Hanna's stress levels had kept her body from taking on the enormous physical burdens of a pregnancy. And even though her mental health was improving, her traumatized mind also played a part in her ongoing inability to conceive.

Her left hand let go of the sink and came touching her stomach.

 _Stupid, flat, baby-less stomach…_

Taking her gaze off the mirror, she looked down her body to where her hand lay. The sparkly diamond on her ring finger usually caused her face to lighten up. Today, its sight brought about a tad of sadness within Hanna.

Six months after she and Caleb had agreed on trying for a baby, she had dragged him to all kinds of doctors when month after month passed and yet she hadn't fallen pregnant. The relief she had felt when all the test results showed that his bodily functions were in perfect condition had been overshadowed by the shocking realization that it was her own body who didn't comply.

Her doctor had prescribed her hormones that Hanna had to take on a daily basis. It was the least she could do and she religiously stuck to her hormonal therapy plan.

She had been wanting to have a baby with Caleb so badly that she had started to google advice on conceiving faster, ending up buying six different types of herbal tea meant to influence her fertility in a positive way.

She had hated them. Caleb had detested them even more once they had gotten to the point where she needed motivation to drink the tea and Caleb had volunteered to join in.

Not once in those eight months since they started having sex without precautions had Caleb failed to support her, crying with her when her period arrived late after four days of getting her hopes up, on more than one occasion.

Not once had he missed out on one of her doctor's appointments, always holding her hand, once and again answering embarrassing questions about their sex life. Heck, for her sake he had even managed to jerk off into a little plastic cup so they could have his sperm tested.

Not once had he not lent a sympathetic ear whenever she googled and found new ways to increase fertility. That day she had done research on the positions in which conception was more likely to happen, he had even found a funny side to it all.

Her latest attempt at speeding things up had been her new ovulation app. When her doctor had revealed to her that her menstrual cycle was evidently irregular, causing her to let some of her ovulation days pass unbeknownst and without having had sex, she had also advised her on how to monitor her fertile days by help of an app.

Upon learning she was now relying on an app telling her when the best time to have sex has come, Caleb had laughed at her, thinking it had always been him with a liking for technology, not her.

Until now, Hanna had been braving the ongoing inability to conceive, but now the difference between Caleb wanting for her to get pregnant and _her_ needing to get pregnant had become too much of an obstacle in their marriage.

During their stay at the Lost Woods Resorts following Aria and Ezra's combined bachelor and bachelorette party, she had noticed the apparent rift between them. Heck, even Spencer had called her on it after seeing the way she and Caleb had been acting all evening.

All things considered, Hanna felt her marriage was on the rocks. They had started to argue a lot more, mostly about little things. But more recently about Hanna's lone decision to offer Mona their guest room without discussing the issue with Caleb first.

Was it her need for experiencing maternal feelings towards somebody that made her take in Mona as their house guest? After all, Mona did seem like a broken child during her therapy at Welby Sanitarium whenever Hanna showed up there for a visit.

Or was this all side-effects from taking extra hormones every day? Hanna made a mental note to call her doctor about that the next day.

She looked back into the mirror and saw her swollen eyes. God, when would she have finally shed enough tears? She opened the cold water tap and splashed a few handfuls of water into her face. Her mind kept playing back to that fateful day not that long ago.

That night, he had made it clear to her that the way things were now, he didn't want to continue trying for a baby, blaming her for their marital troubles because of her constant drive to make lone decisions that affected both of them.

They had also had sex that night, as suggested by her new app, but it had been far from romantic and far from the level of intimacy they were usually experiencing just by the thought of possibly creating new life together. So far from it… almost mechanical. Hanna cringed at the thought of it.

Their argument post-sex hadn't made things better with Caleb bluntly telling her that he was having doubts she was even ready to have a baby when all she ever did was ignore his opinions, especially his reservations when it came to Mona.

That had hurt.

Until then, she had just assumed that he wouldn't mind.

She had assumed he'd be on board with a lot of things lately… as she was starting to realize. And he'd never complained. But the Mona issue might be her much needed wake-up call to start make things better from now on.

At least, she hoped that it wasn't too late yet.

It was starting to dawn on her that both her mother and Caleb were right. Though she was harboring feelings of regret for letting Mona play A.D.'s game with them which had ultimately brought out Mona's mental health issues again, she realized that above all she should be taking Caleb's feelings about any of this into consideration, too.

She had taken him for granted, thinking he'd always be there, through thick and thin, through sickness and health, through the good times and the bad. Just like they had promised each other standing in front of the Justice of the Peace, who had officiated their wedding a mere twelve months ago.

Was it the hormones, too, that made her so ignorant of the feelings of the people around her? Why was she dejecting the love of her life when all he'd ever done was be her partner in crime, her provider for the long stretch of time in which she was starting her own fashion design label _Romping Rivers_?

It had mostly been his money they had used to pay for Lucas' loft so they could start a family with a place of their own.

It would be his baby, too.

And now she sensed he was slipping away from her.

In a sudden epiphany, Hanna knew how to fix things. She felt the strong urge to right a wrong and talk everything out with Caleb.

She looked at her image in the mirror again. The redness and puffiness in her eyes had started to fade. After all, she had been in the bathroom for what felt like an eternity.

During that whole time, she hadn't heard the slightest noise coming from their bedroom right next door, causing her to assume that Caleb had long gone to bed.

The thought of him lying in their bed, clad for the night in nothing but his usual sleep shorts, finally brought a small smile to her face. In the eight years that she'd known him, there had never been a time she didn't adore his toned body. It never failed to turn her on.

She remembered the contorted look on his face when he had stated the obvious… that their sex life was now determined by the goodwill and fucking green light of a certain app.

God, she'd give up her dream to become a mother for some time; she'd give it up right now if it meant for them to get back to the point when sex was about them making love, not the clinical process of having his sperm reach her ovaries at just the right time.

She missed cuddling after climax in whichever way their entangled bodies had ended up before.

She missed his initiative when he simply wanted to ravish her, right then, right there, when it didn't matter what room they were in at that moment because they knew they had the apartment to themselves.

And just at this second, she missed his strong arms and soft hands touching her ever so gently to make her feel like the most precious thing in his world.

Maybe he had been right when he'd said that Mona and them trying to have a baby was somehow connected. And to have at least one of the two, she realized she had to make some changes.

And there was no way that she would put Mona on top of her priority list.

She tapped on the display of her phone lying on a stool to see what time it was. Past midnight.

Hanna picked up the blow-dryer and quickly dried her hair without styling it. When she was done, she tied the blonde mane together in a messy ponytail. Then she put on a gray sleep shirt, matching sleep shorts and a navy-blue gown dressing gown with large flower prints. She tied it up in the front and moved on to brush her teeth.

When she had finished her daily routine to get ready for bed, Hanna brought her hands to her face, and massaged the skin surrounding her eyes, hoping to make the swell go away. Then she applied a dab of revitalizing eye cream and kneaded her skin some more before she finally thought she was ready to face Caleb now.

She stepped out of the brightness of the bathroom and tried to move through the darkened bedroom to reach her side of the bed. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she found that it was empty.

Suddenly, through the closed door she heard some low voices coming from the living room. She opened it and instantly saw the answer to the two questions that had evolved in her head.

In the dimly lit living room, she saw Caleb sitting on the couch with his feet propped up watching television, though not his usual late night fix of animated series as she concluded when she saw heaps of meat on the screen.

 _When did he start watching food porn?_

Hanna walked the short distance to their couch and stopped to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're up late," she said to him in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm not tired," came his response without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"What are you watching?" _Really, what was it that he was watching_ , she thought when she saw the people on TV were talking about fried chicken. A _lot_ of fried chicken. But then again, that was so Caleb. She smiled inwardly at rediscovering some old habits about her husband.

"I can't tell. It's either a really bad comedy about chefs or a really good infomercial about deep fryers."

At that, she chuckled. Relieved that he was still awake… and still talking to her though they hadn't been on their best terms for most of the day… she decided to take her chance and try to work on their problems despite the unusual hour.

"Can we talk?" she asked before sitting down on the couch next to his feet.

Caleb shuffled to make room for her, answering, "I don't know what else to say, Hanna" in a serious and partly sad tone. "The decisions you make don't just affect you."

Suddenly, something inside her brain snapped and she backed down, trying to win back his affections by means of passionate kisses rather than talking it out.

There were times when this had been a reliable, sure-fire way to successfully avoid confrontation. Working for both of them.

"Actually, let's not talk," she leaned in and laid her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling herself closer and eventually brushing her mouth against his.

His eyes instantly closed at the feel of her soft lips. However, Caleb pulled back and tried to keep her from going on, making it clear to her that this conversation could not be over yet. "Hanna?"

But she ignored his objection yet again, pressing her lips on his with an intent "No," but it came out slightly suppressed by way of her mouth closing over his lips. When she failed easing her tongue through his tightly shut lips, she noticed that he wasn't really on board with her advances. So she pulled back, yet her hands kept fondling the skin at the nape of his neck.

In the blink of an eye, she remembered her original intentions, remembered how she wanted to fix their situation.

His probing gaze finally caused her to speak it out loud, "I hear you. Okay? I'm gonna tell Mona that it's not gonna work out." The look on her face told him she really meant it.

Caleb accepted her peace offer, even managing not to come across pretentious. Instead, knowing how hard it must have been for Hanna to admit defeat, he went in for a compromise. "I'm not saying you can't help her. I'll help you help her. We just need our own space."

"I know." Hanna replied sincerely. "I'll tell her first thing in the morning. You can deal with Mona until then, right?"

Not entirely convinced, Caleb said, "Sure. How much damage can she do in one night?" There was something about the way she studied him right now that caused his defensiveness towards Mona to dwindle. He really could not say no to Hanna's proposition.

She scoffed slightly at his cutting remark, shaking her head for a split-second before leaning closer to his face to brush her lips against his once more. As their sweet kiss ended, Hanna's hand that had been lingering at the back of his head all the while moved to his jawline, gently caressing his slight stubble there.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she whispered, "I love you."

And just as lovingly, his quiet voice returned the significant gesture, "I love you, too."

Hearing him say these words made her happier than she ever thought she could be. Her face lit up and her smile magnified, if that were even possible. Putting an arm on his shoulder, she brought their faces closer together in another mind-blowing kiss.

"You wanna make a baby?" Caleb gave her a loving smile.

"Now?" The question had slipped from her mouth before Hanna could prevent it. Whether it had emanated from her rising panic about not knowing the current status of her cycle because she hadn't checked her ovulation app in a while or from the fact that Caleb spontaneously bringing up the b-word completely took her by surprise, she couldn't tell.

In the last few days she hadn't even been sure if he still wanted to have a baby with her at all. But maybe that was just due to Mona's continuous presence in their loft, which had taken a toll on her, too, if she were being honest.

And so the loving look he gave her as a nod and his genuine and heartfelt "Yeah!" answered her query, made her heart miss a beat for a second and caused her eyes to flutter shut, the corners of her mouth forming a huge grin.

Their lips met in passionate kiss. Without breaking their mouth-to-mouth contact, Caleb gently lowered Hanna's upper body until she came resting on the couch.

For a few minutes, they let their tongues explore each other's mouths, taking their time to slowly build up the tension.

Hanna brought her hand to her back and removed the pillow that had kept her from lying down flat. She mindlessly flung it to her left where it fell against the ceramic vase standing on their couch table, knocking it over with a loud clank.

Hanna and Caleb instantly froze, listening in if that noise had woken up Mona.

As if on cue, they heard an angered moan coming from their guest room, followed by an overemphasized tossing and turning on their creaking spare bed.

At that, they both started to giggle and instantly raised their hands in synchronism to bring them up to the other one's mouth, covering it to avoid making even more compromising sounds.

With their laughter suppressed, it carried over to their eyes. They were beaming at each other, for once seeing the humor in their situation and trying to make the best of it.

Caleb brought his hand back down and motioned for Hanna to do so as well before smirking at her, "I think if we just have sex right here on the couch, maybe Mona'll leave of her own volition."

She threw him a deadly look, to which he retorted laughing, "What? You know damn well that I can never contain myself when you're this close to me…" He blew a gentle kiss on her lips. "…and you're looking at me like that" …another kiss… "with your big blue eyes"…. kiss… "and your freakishly sexy lips… pouting… yeah… just like that." He smiled at her, glad about the effect he was having on her when she smiled right back at him.

 _God, he never ever got tired of seeing her beautiful happy face._

"There are other, less embarrassing ways to get rid of her." She reasoned with him. "You coming with me? Let's take this to our bedroom."

She shuffled to get her body into a sitting position beneath his weight on her when he suddenly pushed her back down.

"Caleb? What are y-"

"Shhh," he interrupted her, saying, "Wait and see." Then he got up on his feet and lowered himself to where she was lying. The next moment, he had his strong arms tucked under her thighs and under her back, effortlessly lifting her up in one smooth movement.

"I just realized I never carried you over the threshold. Isn't that what married people do?"

"Yeah… Newlyweds!" she scrutinized his face, slightly doubting his sanity.

"Hanna, this is what it still feels like to me. I don't ever wanna get to that point where I won't discover new things about you anymore. You never seize to amaze me. And I really hope that we can maintain this newlywed feeling for a very long time. At least until the day I have to start sharing you with our baby."

There was that word again… coming from his mouth. Taken aback, she put her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Was it her hormones that caused her to think he sounded sexier than ever when he was talking about their future offspring?

He walked a few steps until his feet came to a stop right in front of the open door to their bedroom. There, he paused for significance and lowered his head a little bit.

Understanding his indication, she helped bring their lips together in a lingering kiss. Caleb set his body in motion again, awkwardly turning himself sideways without breaking their lip contact to get them both over the threshold without having Hanna knock her head or legs against the doorframe.

As soon as they were inside their bedroom, he stopped, not wanting to stumble in the darkness.

After their lips had parted, Hanna breathlessly gazed at him with the look of utter astonishment, amazed at the fact that he was still able to take her by surprise with these small gestures… only to have her dreamy state of mind get clobbered when he suddenly teased her, "Well, good thing I did it now 'cause soon I won't be able to carry you anymore at all."

At that, she practically jumped off his arms and her fist threw a hard punch at his chest. "Oooouuch!" came his fake-whiny response as he was laughing at her. Just the reaction he had expected to get from her.

He loved bantering with her like this. After all, this was what had brought them together in the first place. Poking fun at each other at just the right extent without being hurtful or mean… it was their thing. Part of why he loved her so much, part of why they worked together so well.

Caleb took a lighter from his night table and concentrated on lighting the candles that they had arranged on top of a drawer, picture frames showing happy memories of both of their weddings all around.

When a warm flickering glow filled the room, his arms got hold of her body again, embracing her at the small of her back, holding her tight so she couldn't get away from him.

"Hanna?" he murmured, "Whatever you plan for our future, please include me in your decisions. That's what being married is all about. We vowed that we wanted to spend this crazy thing called life together. And just so you know it, once we're finally pregnant you're never getting rid of me again. Part of me will be inside of you, so don't ever think I'll leave that behind. We're a family now. We're in this together forever."

 _He said "we"_.

She liked the sound of that so much, she kept replaying his sentences in her mind, feeling deeply touched.

" _Once we're pregnant_."

" _We're a family now_."

Finally, she remembered something. "I'm really sorry, Caleb... For acting the way I did."

Caleb closed his eyes for a long moment, silently taking in her apology and accepting it without further inquiry.

Before long, her lips came crashing down on his, her tongue seeking entrance to the cavern of his mouth, sensing the faint taste of his beloved cinnamon toothpaste that she found somewhat disgusting. But it couldn't keep her from taking the kiss even deeper.

Minutes later, Hanna and Caleb pulled back, trying to catch their breath in a heated frenzy of hands roaming all over each other's bodies.

They looked at each other, eyes full of love and burning desire.

Caleb let go of her and stepped back, his hands fumbling to untie the knot of her dressing gown with increasing impatience.

As soon as his attempt was met with success, he gently shoved the gown over her shoulders from where it silently fell down to the floor, revealing yet another layer of clothing on her body.

Meanwhile, Hanna had grabbed his t-shirt by its hem, pulling it up over his chest and arms, then further over his head.

"Before I forget…, "Caleb started and headed for the door, closing it shut and locking it. Then he reached for his phone.

 _Seriously? Now?_

But before her trail of thought could take her to the wrong conclusions, the soft sounds of music filled the air. Caleb had chosen their favorite make-out album to not only create a romantic set-up but also to help drown out any kind of noise likely to come from their bedroom within the next half hour.

She instantly relaxed again as he moved closer.

Now she stood admiring his torso, the flickering flames throwing shadows at just the right angles, making his pectoral muscles seem even more toned and sexy. She put her hand on his chest, right where she could feel the steady drum of his heartbeat, and soaked up the beauty of this very moment, while Caleb gently cupped her face, looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

The sight in front of her reminded her of the countless times they had made love by the fireplace in their loft's living room until it recently went haywire and the building's live-in janitor had to come for inspection, ordering them to have it removed for haphazard safety reasons.

Damn, that thing had been dangerous, but she would definitely miss having sex on the sheepskin, their sweaty bodies writhing and squirming with each other.

The sheer thought of that brought a wave of arousal to her body. She lunged herself at him, lips melding, hands fumbling to free each other of the last remaining pieces of clothing.

Soon, Caleb's sleep shorts lay on the carpet, and she inwardly cheered when she saw him wearing nothing underneath – and understanding exactly why. _He had been paying attention…_

When his hands worked to remove her tank top at an excruciatingly slow pace, Caleb enjoyed revealing her nude form inch by inch.

However, Hanna became restless and decided to speed things up by dipping her fingers beneath the waistline of her own sleep shorts and pushing them down her legs far enough until she managed to shimmy out of them. Then she lifted her arms up so he could remove the tank top more easily.

The sight of her breasts heaving as her arms went up sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he instantly hardened. His hands moved to touch the underside of her breasts, ghosting over the sensitive skin causing goosebumps to appear all over Hanna's arms.

She couldn't take the tension anymore, so she moved backwards, dragging him along by his hands until they reached the edge of their unmade bed.

Hanna lay down and Caleb followed her. She breathed in his natural scent as he stretched out on top of her, his erection rigid against her thigh. With his elbows pressed into the mattress for support, he cupped her breasts with his hands while showering kisses down her face, her neck, her cleavage and at long last, around her areolas.

She suddenly shuddered as he gently grazed her right nipple with his teeth, before turning his attention to her left breast.

She moaned and reached out to stroke him in the way that she fast had learned drove him crazy.

Trying hard to suppress the noise, a strangled groan fell from his lips. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Her voice was a sexy whisper. "Show me."

Caleb didn't need any more encouragement. He slid off of her and laid down beside her, propping up on one arm. His breathing picked up noticeably as he started tracing his fingertips through her folds and coating them with her wetness. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he found her nub, sliding his moisture-covered fingers over her in tight circles.

Her scent was like a beacon to him, drawing his nose and mouth closer to her entrance. The tension between his own legs was increasing substantially as he touched her, but he forced it to the back of his mind.

His mind cloudy with desire, he slid off the side of the bed and crouched before her, reaching over and pulling her hips to the edge of the bed.

Hanna's breath became shallow as she anticipated his touch. "Please…" she whispered. The look of desire that was now on her face showed Caleb he was doing it just right, taking things slow, tending thoroughly to her entire body. With a quiet moan building in the back of his throat, he lowered his eyes and his mouth to her.

His initial touch was soft, his tongue tentatively reaching out. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue over her entrance moving upward, then reversed direction at her nub and traced a path back down.

Pausing, Caleb pulled back to catch his breath, then dove back in with renewed vigor. It had been a while since the last time it occurred to him that tasting her like this would arouse him as much as it did. Following his instincts and desires, he wound his tongue inside of her, then nibbled his way higher up.

Hanna's hips bucked against him as he nibbled at her folds. Caleb felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her moans filled his ears, encouraging him. And the more she squirmed and writhed beneath his ministration, the more turned on he got. His hands tightened around her hips and his fingers kneaded her soft flesh. Pulling back slightly, he hissed at her, "Oh, god, baby… you taste so good," before going back for more.

Hanna reached down and put her hands on the back of his head. She had rested her legs on his back for support, but she had a hard time keeping them still. All she could feel was his hot mouth on her, driving her crazy with pleasure.

He seemed to be everywhere at once, teasing her by not sticking with any pattern long enough for her to climax. As Caleb began concentrating on her clitoris, swirling and circling his tongue around on her, her cries and moans grew louder, and she began panting rapidly.

Caleb was all too aware of how she circled her hips against him and how her breath began coming in shorter and shorter pants. He felt as if he were riding the crest with her, his erection throbbing as it occasionally rubbed against the bed. His need for her was suddenly more than he could handle, and he pulled his mouth away from her. Raising up on his arms, he kissed his way up her stomach and breasts, dragging his chin and lips across her, occasionally sucking and nibbling as he left a trail of her scent over her skin.

As Caleb settled his weight more fully on her, they came face to face, staring into each other's eyes. For an instant, they held there, frozen in each other's gaze, until Hanna reached up to cradle his head in her hands and pull him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He deepened the kiss instantly, pressing her down into the soft bed.

Her hands ran firmly up and down his back, feeling the flexing of his back muscles as he shifted his weight over her. His hips were rocking against her once more, working his fully erect penis closer to her entrance with each motion.

Hanna tried to move her hands to his cock, willing to give back the same pleasure he'd afforded her. But he gently pushed her arm away. "No need… next time," he gasped.

As she spread her legs for him, Caleb pushed himself up on his arms to study her face. Their breathing was labored, but he saw mirrored in her eyes all of the love and devotion that he knew must be in his own expression.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly, more in an effort to connect with words than from any doubt in his mind that she wanted him.

"God, yes!" She hissed back at him.

However, he surprised her when he pulled back from her once more and grabbed one of their pillows. Motioning for her to raise her hips, she complied, and he shoved the pillow underneath her butt.

 _He had been doing his homework, too!_

She sank back down, spreading her legs for him again. He knelt down between her legs and entered her slowly, meeting her ever-ready, wet core. Hanna wrapped her legs around Caleb's waist as he slid deeper into her in a smooth thrust, causing her to whimper with passion and moan with arousal.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot," he said in a sexy whisper, his eyes locking with hers.

With her butt and hips lying elevated, he was able to thrust in and out of her at a new angle, allowing for the friction at her clit to feel even more sensational.

His movements were slow, pulling part-way out and pushing back in. This is what he had envisioned the act of conceiving their baby to be like: An act of love and passion on the spur of the moment.

When he tried to bring her legs up to his shoulders for an even deeper plunge she did just like he had before, grabbing hold of his hands to stop his efforts.

"No, not this time. I want to feel you close to me." At that, she let her hands slide over the length of his arms until they met at the back of his head, pulling him down to her.

Hanna kissed him passionately, all the while threading her fingers through the thick of his hair to keep his head close to hers.

With one arm holding her at her shoulder and the other one cupping her ass, he managed to create even more friction, causing Hanna to utter an array of incoherent syllables while trying to keep her ragged breath under control.

The pressure in her lower body intensified with every thrust and to her own surprise she managed to speak, "Oh god, Caleb, keep… going." She was panting heavily.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this," he whispered in her ear as he continued to rock against her, feeling her breasts pressed against his chest and realizing once again that nothing ever felt as good as this. Being inside Hanna's body was like coming home.

"Me either, Caleb," she whispered. "Don't ever stop."

He increased his pace, responding to her body,

He kissed her fiercely, his tongue first finding its way into her mouth and then trailing down her face and to her neck, and then down to her breasts. She writhed beneath him, fighting the urge to cry out.

"I love being inside you," he panted, leaning down to suck on her nipples, knowing it would drive her crazy. "You're incredible."

She tilted her head back, "I love how easily turned on you get," she hissed. "It's like you want me all the time."

"I do want you all the time." He kissed her passionately. "I always do." He thrust harder, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Imagine how I feel when I can't have you just because of your impending ovulation."

She moaned again, spasms of pleasure shooting through her body. "Did you fantasize about me?"

"I did… but I never…you know…," he managed to get out before conscious thought left him. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Hanna knew exactly what he meant.

Caleb shortened the length of his strokes inside of her, moving faster as he spiraled higher and higher. Suddenly, he felt her inner walls clench hard around him and heard Hanna release a loud, sharp gasp in his ear.

Something about having to stay quiet in their own loft had turned both of them on even more, and it wasn't long before she was biting her lip to keep from screaming his name as she finally found release in a powerful orgasm.

He could feel nothing else but Hanna, her insides caressing him, milking him. Once, twice, then over and over until his own climax finally washed over him.

With each stroke, Caleb emptied into her, moaning her name, his cries growing louder as Hanna panted and moaned beneath him, lost in her own pleasure. She could feel every inch of herself trembling.

Spent and satiated, Caleb laid his head down on her breasts, listening to the sound of her still rapidly beating heart.

"Wow," was all she could say as he slipped his arms around her wet, sticky body.

"Wow is right," he replied with a soft laugh.

As they lay still, the last tunes of soft music faded. Caleb raised his head and blew a soft kiss on her lips. "Be right back," he murmured and got up. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable with your legs to the wall thingy?"

She laughed at his remark, but then did a one-eighty on the mattress before propping her legs high up against the wall.

A minute later, Caleb returned from the bathroom carrying a glass of water. He put it on her night table and picked up her phone before laying back down with his head resting on Hanna's stomach.

He brought his arm to her legs and gently stroked over her flawless skin, while his free hand held on to her phone.

"Just out of curiosity… are we being fertile today or can we spare ourselves the effort and cuddle under the covers?" He challenged Hanna.

Not knowing herself, she took the phone out of his hand and navigated through her ovulation app until she found the requested information.

For some reason, she looked slightly disappointed. "We're somewhere between orange and yellow."

Looking bewildered, Caleb said, "Meaning?"

"Meaning we're not quite there yet." Her voice softened and she failed to stifle a yawn. With her muscles relaxing at the sudden tiredness, her legs slid half-way down the wall. But Hanna didn't feel the need to regain her position.

"Oh," was everything he had for an answer, a bout of disappointment seeping through. When he noticed she was starting to doze off, he reclaimed her phone and looked at that bedeviled app more closely, studying its content and set-up.

Suddenly, his stomach did a back flip. "Uh, did you notice you entered the wrong year? This is 2017, not 2007." He asked her in a quiet voice, but she didn't respond. He couldn't blame her, it was already past 1 AM.

"Hanna?"

When his words failed to wake her, he sat up to operate her phone with both of his hands. He searched the app's menu for settings and entered the correct date. Navigating back to the monthly overview of her cycle, he was suddenly greeted with a bright green color indicator marking the current day.

Partly scoffing, partly grinning, he tossed her phone to the other end of their bed and laid his head back down on her belly.

Gently stroking over her skin, Caleb whispered "Oh baby, you're in for some fun times around here. So you better hurry up and settle down. We're waiting for you."

 **THE END**

 _Thank you for reading. A review would really make my day! XO, Zip_


End file.
